


【初康】沉溺

by 999sj



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Summary: summary:关于一些值得铭记的虚幻与清醒初堕者/康斯坦丁怪诞小镇au第一次动笔多处私设 照例ooc警告
Relationships: John Constantine/First of the Fallen
Kudos: 11





	【初康】沉溺

summary:关于一些值得铭记的虚幻与清醒

初堕者/康斯坦丁

怪诞小镇au

第一次动笔多处私设 照例ooc警告

康斯坦丁和谢丽尔提着行李箱目送着巴士离开，重力泉与长时间阴雨天气而格外潮湿的利物浦不同，它连空气中都充满着过量阳光的味道。

看起来会是一次不错的暑假之旅。

谢丽尔还在抱怨康斯坦丁毁了她自己原本的计划。

这场重力泉之行全是因为康斯坦丁，这个满口阴谋论的弟弟。

康斯坦丁曾多次发言这个世界是不真实的，并疑神疑鬼企图寻找证据，他们的父母对自己儿子的心理健康问题表示十分的关心，但是他们的家庭完全负担不起心理医生按小时拿钱的价码，于是就有了让两个孩子去重力泉，也就是他们的姑姑家里度过一个暑假好让约翰能够真正的放个松。

谢丽尔依旧在抱怨自己错过了多么美好的东西，康斯坦丁不能理解他的姐姐为什么对一个摇滚乐队迷恋至此。

我无意冒犯摇滚的魅力，康斯坦丁在脑海中补充，他只是单纯的不喜欢那支毫无技巧单纯靠着脸包装出来的那几个完美小子。

要是自己来都能比他们唱的更好。

这个念头刚刚升起，康斯坦丁的头突然疼痛起来，他抱着头蹲下身去，脑海里闪过一些记忆碎片。

他看到视角提供者身上卡着一支电吉他，视野滑动录入许多画着夸张妆容陌生面孔。

“约翰，刚刚的演唱简直棒呆了！”

他推测这个视角的提供者是他自己

顺带一提，自始至终他都没有看到过自己的脸。

谢丽尔的声音好像在很远的地方传过来似的，她漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，神色中满是关心。

再三保证自己可能只是没睡好而引发的小问题后，谢丽尔终于放弃了联系家长的念头。

两个人踏入了姑姑家的大门。

是个多功能商店，至于为什么被称作多功能，大概是因为这个除了买纪念品之外还兼具蜡像展览派对场地之类的功能。

老实说，他们姑姑的人很好，两个孩子很快的放下拘束乱成一团。

下午的时候，他的姑姑拿着挂牌拜托康斯坦丁去森林帮她挂一下路标，出于男孩子的自尊心和好强，他接下了这个任务并坚持要自己一个人完成。

男孩子的好奇心总是强烈得难以控制，康斯坦丁东戳戳西碰碰，误打误撞的触碰到了一处小机关，地面上的暗格被打开，草皮退下后露出土壤里被埋藏的日志。

封面上写着阿拉伯数字3，康斯坦丁打开它，发现里面写满了一些奇思怪想。

第一页上大号的字体写着不要相信任何人，剩下的页码就写了一些类似丧尸，小矮人，水怪之类的超自然生物。

康斯坦丁怀疑这是小说家或者漫画家的草稿。

直到他转眼在草丛里看到了用松鼠洗澡的小矮人。

康斯坦丁和小矮人的尖叫一同在森林里响起。

刚一回家，康斯坦丁就和谢丽尔分享了这个故事。

谢丽尔完全不相信这是真的，她毫无在意地敷衍:“很棒的童话故事，约翰尼，你比一个真正的女孩更有公主的思维。”

康斯坦丁抿起嘴，表明自己对这份嘲笑与不信任十分难过。

“那在冷战之前，约翰尼，你能告诉我小矮人嘴里会吐彩虹吗？”

约翰气炸了，并单方面的和自己的姐姐开始了冷战。。

这场冷战并没有持续太久，原因是谢丽尔通过了儿童绘画的初赛，她代表学校要去参加复赛，如果运气够好，她可以借此碰到心仪学院的门槛。

康斯坦丁别别扭扭地拥抱了她作为告别。

这下子重力泉只剩下康斯坦丁一个人了。

每个人都对自己不了解的世界充满好奇，在约翰对重力泉充满好奇的同时，重力泉的儿童们也对利物浦充满了窥探欲。

这让约翰尼宝贝成了一个话题人物，并且逐渐成为孩子团的核心人物。

小孩子带着些幼稚的虚荣心和自尊心让他们永远都在争风头，有竞争的同时也会有摩擦，布尔就是那个出于激烈摩擦中的另一个人。

在康斯坦丁到来之前，他才是这里的孩子王来着。

两个小男孩就开始了明暗里的各种较量。

今天康斯坦丁被他泼了一身的水，作为报复，他被康斯坦丁推进了一滩泥坑。

今天的他也在想着怎么打败康斯坦丁。

康斯坦丁没有接战的意思，至少今天没有，昨晚由于无聊，他把那本日志继续的看了下去，什么预言蚊荷包杀手肚脸鸭他提不起兴趣，真正让他认真对待反复研读的是这几个。

能穿越网络世界的灵魂，被封进人体的饥饿，需要拥抱的恶鬼之类的，很奇怪的，他对这三个被划掉名字的生物有种共鸣，并在脑海中闪过相对的记忆碎片。

高额的添加了看不清楚的模糊字迹的水电费缴纳单，密密麻麻的虫子，一个胡子拉碴的流浪汉。

短暂模糊的记忆伴随着疼痛闪过，他察觉到了这个镇子的不对劲。

如果说自己在利物浦的那些怀疑只是凭着感觉，那么这个小镇的存在就是明显的为他提供证据。

日志一页又一页的后翻，最后的最后是一串不完整的拉丁文。

康斯坦丁读出了它们，这完全是一种本能，他无法翻译它们，也无法将音节与这些字符一一对应，看在零花钱的份上他甚至不知道这是什么语言。

但他就是读出来了，就像是不需要大脑皮层参与的只局限于声带和眼睛两个部分的条件反射。

重新返回那几页，他看着被涂改的只能依稀辨认出来的几句话。

不甘……灵魂在网络世界游荡……报复……审判……。

它原本是……是人类……源泉……封印……

流浪……墙壁……温暖的拥抱……死亡。

模糊的不可思议。

康斯坦丁不再看它，转而盯着日志封皮上的“3”发起呆来。

这个三意味着什么？

是不是第三本的意思？

假设是这个，那么其他两本在哪里……会不会有第四本第五本……甚至是合集或者单独的摘要和目录？

思维越来越偏，康斯坦丁溜下楼，拿了瓶啤酒，小心翼翼的把易拉罐拉开，发出的轻微声响在康斯坦丁心理作用下被无限放大。

他谨慎的向四周瞄了瞄，发现并没有人，他松了口气，瘫倒沙发上就着酒精思考。

“约翰尼！”姑姑的怒吼在一旁响起，康斯坦丁迟钝的转过头，姑姑盯着约翰已经发红的脸蛋，伸手夺过对方手中的易拉罐。

“你知不知道自己才几岁？托马斯的家庭教育简直一团糟！”她的手指离着康斯坦丁的脸很近，康斯坦丁开始担心对方会不会在极端气愤下把手指戳到自己的眼珠里。

“托马斯对酒精过敏的血怎么没有溜进你的血管里？”

“你会让你妈妈失望的，约翰。”

康斯坦丁被击中了一样挣扎着坐直身子，迷迷糊糊地拉住姑姑得手开始求饶。

“别告诉妈妈……”他几乎实在哀求，看起来可怜巴巴的:“我保证这是最后一次，姑姑……对不起。”

蓝眼珠涨了潮，自下而上的看着她，这让她心软了，嘟囔了一句“装可怜简直是你们家的传统”后，还是放过了他。

家族传统万岁！约翰在心里欢呼，感谢……

感谢……

康斯坦丁卡住了，他突然发现自己不知道自己的姓氏，怎么都想不起来了，回想记忆中，他发现自己从未听过自己的姓氏。

父亲一直被称作托马斯，姐姐一直被称作谢丽尔……有关姓氏的一切都像是被抹除，这太奇怪了。

康斯坦丁皱眉，他可以回想出任何一个朋友的姓氏，十分容易都不需要多加思考，但唯独自己的那一个，像是找不到密钥的密码。

他决定重返森林，去寻找其他的日志，他有种预感，所有的秘密藏在那些日志里。

或者说，完整的日志就是他要的密钥。

丛林里的他到处乱窜，冀望于自己能够触发其他机关。

但这次命运之神并没有对他伸出慷慨的手。

但另一句话怎么说的来着，上帝给你关上了一扇门的同时，你还能走留给圣诞老人的那条烟筒。

他听到了念动咒语的书，约翰悄悄地凑上前去，看到他的小对头布尔在法阵里念叨些什么。

那个法阵十分熟悉，但是康斯坦丁仅仅停留在熟悉这个阶段，没有与此相关的更多的记忆。

魔法阵打开一小块空间，黑色的影子释放出来，它不断的扭曲，最终凝结成一个高大男人的身影。

微卷的黑色长发扎成低马尾垂在后脑，高大的身躯被裹进版型漂亮的长款黑风衣中。

除了淡黄色的衬衫，那个家伙可以说是一身黑。

看上去就像是活在教父电影三部曲里的家伙。

布尔有些恐惧，但他还是要求对方为自己办事。

“你得帮我！”布尔喊。

菲斯特还没稳住脚，乍然听到这幅命令式的语气，差点就条件反射来一句找死。

“我要和你做个交易……”

菲斯特抬手打断他，说实在的，他完全没有兴趣。

“你能给我什么呢？你甚至都不是真实存在的。”菲斯特睥睨着他:“我为什么要和你进行这场交易，我又得不到回报。”

“我把你召唤出来的，你要听我的命令。。”布尔开口:“我要你让约翰出点丑，让他当不了最受欢迎——让他变成最被讨厌的家伙就行！”

菲斯特原本显得兴致缺缺，但听到约翰这个名字时，他有了兴趣。

“约翰？”他问:“哪个约翰？”

布尔冷笑:“那个利物浦来的小鬼，有这蓝眼睛和金头发，一个说谎精。”

听起来是他要找的那个约翰没错。

康斯坦丁翻动三号日志，找到了那个魔法阵，上面写着“最好永远别用”这个警告，他已经思考回利物浦最快需要多长时间了。

菲斯特带着几分新奇的打量着这个世界，又看了看布尔。

“那是什么？”菲斯特指着布尔手里的日志问。

“不关你的事！”他硬气的回答，然后经历了来自另一个世界人物的毒打后被抢走了怀里的日志本。

目睹一切康斯坦丁抱着另一本日志背后一寒。

对于在小孩子手里抢东西菲斯特并没有什么愧疚感，对于这种微不足道的小恶习以为常。

他翻开日志。

“哦——”菲斯特感叹:“熟悉的笔记。”他摩挲着书页上一句句的咒语，缓慢又怀念。

“你总是有着很多后手，约翰尼。”菲斯特转头，黑夜般深不可测的眼睛直直的向康斯坦丁藏身的地方看过去。

“你选择自己出来，还是我去找你？”他的语气和善，问了一个固定选项的问题。

康斯坦丁一脸防备的走出来，神色还带着些恐惧。

菲斯特打量着稚嫩版的康斯坦丁，几乎要笑出声。

在长时间的打量下，那双属于小孩的眼睛已经泛起了水光，菲斯特很想知道自己再打量下去，对方的眼泪会不会溢出来，会不会哭着喊妈妈之类的。

“约翰。”菲斯特伸手想要捏住康斯坦丁的脸，却被躲开了，男孩的严重满是恐惧与厌恶，心思几乎全部写在了脸上，让他一眼就能读懂全部。

菲斯特把手中的日志塞给了康斯坦丁，康斯坦丁快速接过，就像是对面藏着一只毒蛇。

“为什么？”康斯坦丁问，眉头皱起，他可不相信对方有那么好心。

“恶魔每日善心活动。”菲斯特抱着手臂，实打实的敷衍:“你被抽中了，仅此而已。”

实际上是因为他不喜欢这个稚嫩的不完整的约翰 康斯坦丁而已。

这种质量的易碎品乍一见会给人兴趣，新鲜感也会催生出几分喜爱，但见的多了也就没那么新奇，在和完整版的那个对比一番后，这个就像是一个瑕疵品一样，时间久了还会让专注于正品的观赏者心生厌恶。

康斯坦丁转过日志看着封面上大大的2，翻到第一页上边写着“醒来吧”又翻到最后一页那张同样写着半截咒语的尾页。他开始问布尔一号日志在哪里，但没想到菲斯特比他还要心急，直接探查了对方的记忆。

“他不知道。”菲斯特把按在布尔额头的手收了回来，通知了结果。

康斯坦丁约定和初堕者一起寻找第一本。

“你能告诉我我的姓氏吗？”康斯坦丁最终还是问出了这个问题，这些天他一直在寻找答案，但是人群自动屏蔽了他的问题，就像是根本没听到一样不去理会。

“……”恶魔的喉头动了动，却发不出声响，他立刻明白了这是一种限制。

康斯坦丁这个姓氏是带着魔力的，它承载了自亚瑟王和梅林那个时代就拥有的荣耀，它意味着康斯坦丁一组魔法的起源，他就是魔法的钥匙。

菲斯特合理推测，约翰 康斯坦丁现在已经记不起自己能够使用魔法。

“你得自己找到出去的路了，约翰。”恶魔摊摊手:“我上次给你的帮助已经够多了，你不能总是把希望寄托在恶魔的善心上。”

“或许你和我做个交易，许诺给我一点无关痛痒的小东西，我会很乐意帮你的。”

不知道为什么，康斯坦丁的全身都在抗拒这个提议，康斯坦丁选择忠于自己的第六感。

意外总是来的很快，康斯坦丁点开短信，上边托马斯死于酒精中毒的消息令他如坠冰窟。

他赶回去参加父亲的葬礼——等他赶回去棺木已经钉死，他连托马斯的最后一面也没见到。

在收拾遗物时，他发现仓库里已经结了蛛网的废弃工具箱里，放着同样灰败的一号日志。

他翻开第一页，上边写着约翰康斯坦丁。

一到三号日志，写着“约翰 康斯坦丁 ，醒来吧，不要相信任何人。”

康斯坦丁。

醒来吧。

他默念一遍，无数的魔法碎片在脑海中翻涌，血管发热，涨得发疼，他忍着痛意将末页的咒语拼凑完整，将它念了出来。

那一刹那，疼痛停止，下一刻大量的记忆伴随着更大的疼痛在他脑中炸开，让他疼晕过去。

家庭悲剧，阿斯特拉，涅伽尔，初堕者各种记忆纷飞闪现，最后归于一片黑暗，最后的最后自己出现在记忆当中。

回忆中神色疲惫的自己冲着自己施了法。

“保持清醒，你可是约翰他妈的康斯坦丁！”

他在熟悉的咒语中彻底失去意识。

他感到身体被摇晃，他睁开眼睛，却发现视线无法聚焦。

菲斯特模糊的脸出现在他的正上方。

“别紧张，失血过多的正常反应。”

他感受到菲斯特的指尖搭上他的额头，顺着下滑，而他在对方的触碰下逐渐变好，在菲斯特的手指划到他小腹的时候，他已经能撑起上半身并且大喊滚开了。

菲斯特收回手，拇指捻了捻，对康斯坦丁的冒犯毫不在意。

“你究竟对我——”菲斯特的手按住了他的嘴唇。

“我可没干什么，约翰。”菲斯特穿着那身狂野的破烂的衣服，比起梦中的那套带着西西里君子风格的搭配，这块破布简直是在强奸康斯坦丁的审美。

他为此小声呻吟了一下。

“这该死的究竟是怎么回事。”他问自己，并试图在脑中找出答案。

“很简单，你被地狱里的自己袭击了。”菲斯特好心的为他解答了疑惑。

地狱的好伙伴来到了人间想要取代自己成为人间的那一个康斯坦丁，但鉴于康斯坦丁现在这种天堂不收地狱不要的特殊情况，估计他刚把康斯坦丁搞死对方就能原地复活，用还没来得及凉的身体绝地反杀。

于是他选择把康斯坦丁的灵魂困在幻境里，等到肉身腐朽，即使康斯坦丁借尸还魂也不是康斯坦丁了，没有了康斯坦丁这条血脉上的魔法天赋，恶魔版的那个康斯坦丁很确定人类版本的那个打不过自己。

但计划永远赶不上变化。

他没料到菲斯特会来横插一脚，这让他惨败。

“所以你擅自进了我的精神世界只为了叫醒我？”康斯坦丁嘲讽:“你们地狱的分部开到了迪士尼还是怎么？”

“是你把我召唤过去的，约翰。”菲斯特慢条斯理地挑出了康斯坦丁的错误。

“明明是你那个……”康斯坦丁没了下文，因为在他的回忆里，把菲斯特召唤过去的的确是他自己，但很快他就发现那个世界里的每个人都变成了自己。

那个混蛋一定是操了我的脑子。

像是有读心能力一样，菲斯特在一边开口反驳:“我可没有对你的脑子做什么，那里的一切都是你精神的具体化象征，是你心之所向，它为你的欲望而服务。”

“在你所希望的，谢丽尔有一个光明优秀的前途，托马斯 康斯坦丁不会酗酒，你的母亲依旧活着，那个想和你争夺主权的双胞胎兄弟根本不会存在。”在康斯坦丁被冒犯的表情中，他悠悠地开口补充:“顺带一提，托马斯康斯坦丁最后的死亡是因为你放弃了他，而第一本日志的出现是因为那本日志里有着阿斯特拉，她和你的父亲一样，是你最深的梦魇之一……”

“够了！”康斯坦丁打断他，咬牙切齿的:“所以，在为我服务的幻境里，为什么会有他妈的你的身影，该死的你为什么会出现在那里！”

菲斯特看着他愤怒的蓝色眼睛，挑着眉反问。

“你说呢，约翰？”尾音上挑语气暧昧。

康斯坦丁哑了火，他几乎是慌乱的别开眼神，摆明着拒绝回答这个问题。

“因为我是你的欲望之一，因为我是你不想用的一把双刃刀，我出现在那里，甚至是那种打扮，你喜欢和我初见时的扮相吗？”说到这里的菲斯特打了个响指，现在的他和梦境里的装扮一样了，他继续替康斯坦丁回答着问题:“你喜欢这样，这一切都是因为你喜欢。”

菲斯特半跪下来，一只膝盖卡进康斯坦丁的大腿间，撑在康斯坦丁身体两边的手就像是把这位地狱神探搂进怀里，他的身体继续前倾侵犯着康斯坦丁的私人领地。

“因为你想要我，约翰，承认它……”

康斯坦丁扯住菲斯特的领子，自己的嘴咬上了对方的嘴，菲斯特恼人的声音终于停下了。

菲斯特的身体在下压，在激烈的亲吻中，他被菲斯特剥下了裤子。

好极了，康斯坦丁，他自嘲的想，在九死一生捡回一条命后第一件事就是和恶魔打炮，还是最不好惹的那个，你真是好样的。

无论多少次，他都无法适应菲斯特的侵犯，他的腿无力的挂在菲斯特的腰上，随着对方的抽插滑落下去，下一秒又被菲斯特捞起来卡上肩膀，随着腿部的抬高折叠，他的后方被暴露的更多，他有些别扭的扭动身体，后背在地板上硌的发疼。

菲斯特看出了他的不适。

“后入式对你来说比较简单，但是约翰，我喜欢你的蓝眼睛。”他伸出指尖在康斯坦丁失神的蓝眼睛下方点了点。

是啊，康斯坦丁迷迷糊糊地抬杠，你不仅喜欢我的眼睛，你还觊觎我的屁股。

高潮的时候康斯坦丁瞳孔放大，蓝色的虹膜出现了过浅的模糊蓝圈，菲斯特爱极了对方这个样子。

完整的有着所有记忆所有人格的那个约翰康斯坦丁。

事后康斯坦丁点起一颗烟，他亲吻着老朋友的过滤嘴，扭过头把烟雾呵在菲斯特脸上。

菲斯特在性事后的耐心总是格外多，他可以容忍这种不算什么的小恶作剧。

“恶魔版本的那个我呢？”康斯坦丁的语调懒洋洋的，嗓音里带着沙哑和餍足。

这个问题问的理所当然，似乎笃定了菲斯特会告诉他，事实证明，康斯坦丁的赌运一直很棒。

“你是我的优质投资，约翰，我不会一支潜力股因为一个赝品贬值。”

“有些赝品注定是要消失的。”

康斯坦丁愣了愣，深吸了一口烟后，他故作轻松:“那我就当这事儿解决了。”

下一秒，菲斯特品尝了康斯坦丁嘴里带着香烟的气息。

——————————————————

原谅我把他们写的有点恋爱脑（我谢罪）

这里直接把日志等同于康斯坦丁在自己闹钟下的暗示，留的后手。所以一切为康清醒做服务。

里面吉迪恩直接等同于布尔（也就是那个逼得康献祭魔康被算计一把还被阿大扔进地狱的恶魔）

原著托马斯康斯坦丁入狱后他姐弟俩是去的姑姑家（记不清好像是就当它是吧）所里就把怪诞小镇里的斯坦叔公改成了康的姑姑。

小镇所有人都是康的不同思维人格，所以每个人都是康认识的人，比尔塞弗也就自然换成阿大了

最后的最后感谢阅读（希望大家看完不要打我。）


End file.
